Always Busy
by flawsarebeauty
Summary: Clary Fray is the CEO of Fray Co., a modeling agency, meaning her life is always busy. Which also means that she doesn't have much time for friends or fun, until she gets a new personal assistant (PA): the one and only, Jace Herondale.
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

Life for the past couple of years has been intense. I'm 25, and the CEO of Fray Co., a world renowned modeling agency. I started the company in my sophomore year of college, and with the support of my family and friends, I became a millionaire at the age of 22. That was three years ago, though, and Fray Co. has only grown since.

We provide models and conduct photo shoots for companies so that they don't have the hassle of doing it themselves. Fray Co. is an international business, and we have clients from all over the world, so my life is always busy.

My life is so busy, that if I didn't have my friends, I don't know what I would do. Izzy has been my best friend for 10 years now, and she's helped me run Fray Co. from the shadows. I have no idea what I would do without her, and I love her so much that I still live with her in our two bedroom apartment from college, I couldn't bear to move away.

Simon has also been a huge help. Whenever Izzy was overwhelmed by anything, Simon was there to back me up, and help Izzy calm down. The three of us balance each other out perfectly.

Fast forward to today. I woke up, got dressed in my casual suit, and walked to Java Jones for some soothing black coffee. Although I may be a millionaire, I don't have to act snobbish.

I hailed a cab, and checked my emails on the way to Fray Co. building. It was the usual: we were doing well, we had an increase in clients from the last quarter of the year, and we just needed to keep up the good work.

Maia, my personal assistant, was right at the door for me when I got off of the cab, giving me my usual update on what was going on in the company. I wasn't tall, but I walked fast, and she had to practically jog next to me as I walked to my office.

"So your schedule for today...at 9:00 you've got a meeting with Abercrombie, they want new model photos for their new clothing line. Next up is UniQlo at 10:30, they want more photos, but with a different style, of their previous clothing line. After that, you have an interview with Forbes, at 11:15, they want to know your "secret for success" at such a young age, then at 12:45, you've got a check-in meeting with your photographers, remember to ask what they think the company could improve on, like better cameras, etc.. Then at 1:30, you have your last meeting for the day, which is with H&M." Maia was nearly panting by the time we had reached my office.

I gave her a smile, and a hug, and asked her to sit down. "Thank you, Maia. I never have time to say how much I appreciate you being here for me. I know being my assistant is not fun or an easy job, so thank you for doing it."

Maia smiled, but winced slightly. "Actually, Ms. Fray, -"

"No, it's Clary to you."

"Right. Actually, Clary, I'm four months pregnant."

I squealed in excitement. I knew her marriage was a happy one, and I was so excited for her to start her own family. "Maia, congratulations! I can't believe you didn't tell me before!"

"I'm sorry Clary. But my doctor said that the stress I was going through in this job may be bad for the baby, so I was wondering if I could get my pregnancy leave early. I understand if you can't give me my leave early, but then I'll have to quit my job. Jordan never wanted me to have such a stressful job in the first place, and now with the baby…." Maia looked down sadly.

I was shocked. I supposed that while what she said made sense, it was upsetting. Maia had been with me since we first started hiring, and it would hurt to see her go.

"Maia, I understand. I'll give you your early pregnancy leave, and a longer maternity leave, I really can't thank you for everything you've done for me." I replied sadly. "But you have to promise me, that you'll come back afterwards?"

Maia burst out crying. I jerked back in my seat. "I'm so sorry, Maia, did I say something?"

Maia grinned through her tears, wiping them off her cheeks. "Sorry, it's just these damn hormones. And of course I'll come back, Clary. If it wasn't for the doctor, I would have kept my job until delivery day."

"Also, Clary, I've already found a really good replacement for me. He went to Yale and he should be able to handle the job pretty well. He starts today, so I was hoping you would be willing to show him around?"

"Of course, Maia. I'd be happy to. It shouldn't be too hard, right? You go on home, now, and have fun! Send me pictures! I'll miss you!" I got up and hugged Maia, realizing I cared for her way more than I thought.

"Once again, thank you, Clary, and damn these hormones, but I'll miss you so much. Sorry, I'm getting too emotional, right? I'd sworn I wouldn't turn into a crazy ass pregnant bitch, and yet here I am. Oh my god. I'm sorry, Clary, I forgot, I'm still at work and shouldn't cuss.." Maia started sobbing hysterically.

Shit. How was I supposed to handle hormonal pregnant ladies? I patted Maia on the shoulder, hugged her awkwardly, and ushered her to the door. "There, there, it's okay. Go on home to Jordan, now, alright? You'll be fine." I ushered Maia out, and we exchanged one last hug before she left.

Double shit. I'd forgotten to ask her about that replacement. I was mulling that over when I heard an unfamiliar knock on my double glass doors.

A tall blonde man walked in. I'd worked with a lot of models in my day, but nothing could compare to the man in front of me. He looked like a honey-colored god, and his voice made me melt into my seat.

"Hi. You're Miss Fray, right? I'm your new PA, Jace Herondale."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Please R & R! **

**Let me know what you think-I wanted to write this because I've read a ton of stories (all wonderful, of course) in which Jace is the CEO, and Clary is the PA. So, I hope you like the role switch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Jace POV**

I knocked on the door anxiously. Inside that door was one of the youngest millionaires alive. Oh, and she was also my boss. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. _Take a deep breath, Jace. Get your shit together._ This shouldn't be too hard, though, I tried to convince myself. I had landed this job on my charm, good looks, and education. I could handle it, I tried convincing myself.

I walked in.

At first, I was awed by the room. There was a white, modern cut desk in the middle of the room, with huge glass panels with a beautiful view of New York city. That view alone must have cost at least a couple million dollars. A canvas with beautiful strokes of green and blue covered paint covered an entire wall, opposite to the desk. But what really took my breath away was the petite redhead at the table, with long flaming curls framing her pale face and green doe-shaped eyes. She seemed lost in thought, with unfocused eyes gazing off into space. Instead of awkwardly standing there, I decided to speak up.

"Hi. You're Clary, right? I'm your new PA, Jace Herondale."

Clary jumped a little, and blinked, surprised. She stood up abruptly, and stuck a delicate hand out for a handshake. "Nice meeting you, Jace. The job is complicated and stressful, and so I'll try to show you the ropes as soon as possible. I've got a meeting in an hour, though, so I suppose I've got time to show you some things."

I shook her tiny hand and nodded. Gods, I was smart, I suppose, but being the only assistant to the CEO of Fray Co. was a pretty big job. Sure, I was honored, but I was also really worried. What if I failed? Messed up somehow? I was snapped out of my depressing chain of thought by Clary.

"Since I have time before the meeting, and I desperately need exercise, I'll show you around." Clary got out from her side of the desk, and started my tour.

We walked out of the double doors into an wide hallway, with several rows of plain white desks. "This is our model recruitment and management center. These guys pretty much monitor and find models." She guided me through the buildings, pointing out different parts of the company and people I'd need to know. We were walking back to her office when I stopped, heart pounding. It couldn't be. It really couldn't be.

"Alec?" I called out, my voice sounding raw and weak. Clary paused beside me, confusion written over her face.

"That's Alec Lightwood. He's one of our head client managers, and one of my closest friends. Do you know him?" Clary asked softly. We both watched the tall, black haired man turn around to face us. His piercing, yet familiar eyes bore into mine. Alec paled immediately, jaw dropping slightly.

"J-Jace? What are you doing here?" Alec whispered, as shocked as I was.

"I'm Clary's new assistant. So this is where you've been the whole time?" I asked.

The thing was, when Alec was nineteen, he came out of the closet. His biological parents (my legal guardians) took the news badly. They refused to house him and call him their son. Since Alec was old enough to live on his own anyway, he was able to scrape up enough money to buy a small apartment somewhere in Boston. But, he cut ties with the family (I still lived with our parents) and I had never heard from him since. It hurt, but I think Alec had only been trying to distance himself from our parents, and not me. After a while, I had hunted him down, but apparently he had moved. I never knew where. It had a torn a hole through me, that I had lost my brother. Now I knew where he was.

Alec nodded slowly. "You know, Jace, I never meant to cut ties with you. I would have happily talked to you through the years if I wasn't afraid that Maryse and Robert would use you to get to me. I know I'm crazy, but please accept my apology."

"Of course." I replied, and though I hated to admit it, a little teary eyed. Alec opened his arms for a hug and I hugged him back. I was slightly aware of Clary whispering an "Aww…" behind us.

"Do you all want to go out for lunch? I have meetings the majority of the day, but I never skip a lunch. " Clary interrupted.

"Sure." I nodded, happy that I could spend time with Alec even though I was technically on the job.

"Speaking of meetings, Alec, me and Jace have got to go. I have my meeting with Abercrombie in 45 minutes, and you know how crazy New York traffic is. I think it's best we head out." Clary said, and Alec nodded back with a smile. We said bye to Alec, and headed back to Clary's office to get her bag with her laptop and notes.

As we walked, I realized that I really couldn't fuck this job up. I had needed it to repay my student loans, but I also wanted to spend time with Alec at work. And, Clary could probably give me a really good job recommendation if I ever wanted to switch jobs. Plus, Clary was...something else.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, what do you think? Please review! I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to update more than once in a week.**

 **Also, I'm wondering whether I should throw in a Valentine, Sebastian, or Jonathon. One of them will be coming up soon! ( _Very_ soon.)**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Also-(more drama next chapter involving Alec) PLEASE tell me what your favorite colors are! (Hint: Magnus + Party)**

 **~ Willow**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

Today had been a crazy busy day. After all of my meetings, I went out to lunch with Jace and Alec. While we were driving there, however, I forced Jace to tell me what had gone on between him and Alec, and he did. I was shocked, because Alec had told me all about a younger brother of his that he wanted to reach out to, but was afraid of what might happen. It was awesome that after all of these years, they had finally got together. By the angel, their story made me feel teary-eyed. I also had an interview today, with Fortune, which went very well. I have a photoshoot with them tomorrow, and that takes up half of the day.

It was really awesome getting to know Jace. Not only was he insanely attractive, but amazingly smart and funny. Thankfully, Maia's hormonal imbalances hadn't affected her ability to choose a good successor.

However, the day was coming to a close, and I realized I finally had to confront Jace about two pretty awkward things: one was the contract, and two was the living arrangements. It was the second one that was more awkward. As part of the contract, Jace would have to, erm, live with me until/unless he got married. It was weird, but was very common in my field for a CEO to live with their PA, because their jobs was practically their entire lives.

I took a deep breath and went to go look for Jace. I found him chatting with Alec and smiled. I had always wished that Jonathan, my brother, was that close with me. I walked over to them with a smile, telling myself to relax.

"Hi, Jace! This is the contract you'll need to sign for the job. One major part that I'm afraid have to point out is the living accommodation. The job provides living accommodation. If you aren't comfortable with this, I'm afraid that I can't give you the job." I say nervously.

Jace reads through, his eyebrows raising every couple seconds. Once, he evens chuckles. He looks back at me, and says with a smirk, "So, I have to live with you until I get fired, quit, or get married? What if I get married to you?" Alec chokes on air, and I blush furiously. Jace has to pat Alec on the back to return him back to normal.

"To answer your first question, Jace, yes you do." I mumble back.

"But I thought you lived with Izzy?" Alec said, somewhat back to normal.

"I kind of do. I had to live with Maia for a while, before she got engaged to Jordan, so I actually have my own house that I live in. I have some of my stuff still at my apartment, and I still pay for rent, and all, but I got pretty sick of the moans and things coming from Izzy's room when Simon stayed the night." I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly. Now it was Alec's turn to blush, yet Jace's smirk grew even wider.

"Anyways, Jace," I turn back to the gorgeous man standing very close to me, "will you sign the contract?"

Jace gave me a grin and whipped out a pen he must have kept in his pocket, signing the paper quickly and handing it back to me. "There you go." He whispered huskily, and I took a step back, a little surprised.

So, it was decided. Jace Herondale was now going to be living with me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, what did you think? PLEASE, please, please review below.**

 **Also, thank you to TMIFan for the lovely review(s): I will most definitely keep in mind what you said, don't worry, my evil plans are thought through. ;P And thanks to everyone who followed the story.**

 **I forgot to say it before, but I don't own ANYTHING from The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. I am not Cassandra Clare. *Sobs hysterically* Because if I was, I would know how what would happen in Lord of Shadows. ANYONE EXCITED ABOUT THAT? I sure am. **

**Did anyone hear Halsey's "Now or Never"? Loved the song, but totally confused by the music video.**

 **Lastly, I delayed Magnus' party, for what I hoped were obvious reasons.**

 **Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE review, and I will see you soon!**

 **~ Will.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary POV

After I had Jace sign the contract, I gave it to my secretary, Aline, to file. I headed back to my office alone, and packed up my stuff, cleaning up a bit. The room was in a constant state of disarray, but I tried to reduce the mess somewhat. For some reason, it was a lot easier for me to be able to find everything in a mess. I had tried being organized once, and that did not work out. At all. After I cleaned up, I picked up my laptop and notes I had to review for my meetings in a couple days. I was very excited for tomorrow- I didn't have any meetings, and all I had to do was pose for a camera. Even though it would probably be really awkward for me, it would be a welcome break from all my work. Don't get me wrong-I love my job. But too much of a good thing is a bad thing, right?

After I had exited my office, I found Jace talking to Aline about what he could help out with. It was nice to see that he really cared about the job, and was doing more than I had even asked him too. From what I could hear, I think they were talking about my upcoming meeting with a swimsuit company. It was a small company, but they were growing rapidly. I tapped Jace on the shoulder, with an apologetic smile at Aline for interrupting their conversation.

"I think it's time for us to head out, Jace. It's 6:00. Plus, we have to move your stuff into the house." I said, while Jace nodded.

"Sure. Let me just get my stuff." Jace went back into my office and got his bag and jacket. Jace had a mini desk with a partition in my office, so that I could ask him anything if I needed to.

We said bye to Aline and headed out, driving to get his stuff.

"I guess it's a good thing I never unpacked my boxes." Jace said with a grin.

"You just moved here?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I'm fresh out of college." Jace replied.

"Well, technically, me too." I said. I had done an online college type thing because Fray Co. had grown so much that I couldn't attend class like most college kids. It sucked that I missed out on having a "college experience" but I loved my company way too much to give it up.

We went to his apartment and were able to hire a small truck to carry his boxes and other items back to my house, which was on the other side on New York. I may or may not have admired Jace's muscles while he picked up the majority of the heavier boxes.

Thankfully, he didn't have a lot of stuff, so it didn't take too long. It was only 6:45 when we left his apartment.

"So, what's your house like?" He asked conversationally.

"We're almost here. You'll see. Plus, don't feel awkward. This house is now as much yours as it is mine. Not legally, of course, but in theory. My one rule is no 'nightly friends' over. I wouldn't want some crazy ex to try to kill me just because of something you did." I said, grinning mischievously, while Jace glared at me, his lips tilting up on one side. I loved my house. I had gotten it built for myself after I had enough money from the company. I couldn't wait to show it off to Jace, especially because he would be living there for who knew how long.

We reached my house. I heard Jace gasp. I sat there like a kid on Christmas, grinning from ear to ear. Have I mentioned I love my house?

It was rather large, of course. I had to represent my company and get something flashy, as much as I would have liked to get a small brownstone in the outskirts of the city. I grabbed Jace's hand in excitement, not caring if it was awkward or anything. He must not have noticed it, because he was still staring at the house with a happy kind of shock. Is it weird how soft his hands were? I wanted to rub my face against them.

Whoa. That got weird for a second.

I stopped my weird thoughts and focused on the task at hand. A tour!

My house was kickass. It had a 5 car garage, with a FIAT (for when I talked to older clients), and an old Jeep model I fell in love with. And in the back was my crown jewel, a DS Survolt that I never failed to swoon at the sight of. I went over and stroked the car, while instructing Jace to never EVER use ANY of my cars without my permission. He chuckled, but was in awe once again when he saw my Survolt. Hell, I understood. It has cost me an arm and a leg. I would have been in awe too.

Since I wasn't a fan of houses with 12 bedrooms with no purpose, I had a modest 7. They were all in this separate wing of the house with an amazing view of the city. Each bedroom had their own huge bathroom, living room, and mini-kitchen. I showed Jace his room, which was just across mine, and noticed with glee that his jaw hadn't stopped dragging on the floor since he had arrived. And boy, we had just gotten started.

After that, I showed him the sauna, the spa, the theatre, the pool room, the game room, the indoor and outdoor pool, the gym (he grinned and almost squealed, " I won't be needing that old membership anymore"), the gaming room, the LIBRARY (fuck yeah!), and the "view room." The view room had the best view of New York in the whole house, and it had a wall of just glass, making the room glow with New York City's lights. I loved having coffee there in the morning when I could.

At the end of the tour, I turned to Jace, "So...what do you think?"

"What do I...think? This place is amazing! I don't have to pay anything for living here?" Jace asked in wonder.

"No, but if you go over your water, lighting, etc. budget you are supposed to get it taken off your salary. Don't worry, I don't do that though." I said reassuringly.

"I don't think I'll ever get married. Or quit this job." Jace said dreamily, tracing his fingers over the nearby window.

I chuckled, amused. "How about we bring your stuff in and start unpacking? Then maybe we can meet up with Alec and a couple of my friends afterwards. Is that okay with you?"

Jace's face brightened at the mention of Alec. He turned to go get the boxes from the rent-a-truck. He paused, then walked back over to me. Suddenly, he was giving my the best hug I'd ever gotten. I didn't know hugs got to that level. I was surrounded by the smell of sunshine and freshness. His arms were both strong and gentle in a way I couldn't understand. By the time I had fully eased into his embrace, though, he had taken his arms out from around me.

"Thanks for the job, boss." He said with a little wink that made my heart do little somersaults.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So what did you think? Please review and let me know.**

 **Also, this chapter was me ranting about my dreams. Because DS Survolts and Jeeps are damn sexy.**

 **..**

 **Oh my god. Jace in a DS Survolt. I think I just swooned. Also, things are going to be picking up pace next chapter.**

 **~Willow**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace POV

That house (would it even qualify as a "house?) was amazing! I couldn't believe that I got a regular paycheck and got to live there. Hell, I'd slave away for Clary just to live in that house, and now I was getting paid, too? I was super excited. I noticed how happy Clary was in her house and how beautiful her smile was as she led me around, tugged my hand along.

Her hands had been soft and small in my palms, and I wanted to weave my fingers through them and hold them to my chest-weird as it sounded. Her smile itself had me grinning, and my lucky circumstances made me even happier. And now-I would have to live with her? I was falling for her. And hard.

Besides, Clary had impeccable taste. Her cars were similar to ones that I liked, except I would have added a Maserati if I had that kind of money. I was a sucker for those types of doors. I think I died and went to heaven when I saw that DS Survolt. The girl I was crushing on had a fucking Survolt? This was way too much.

I brought my boxes in, and Clary helped, though she tripped a ton of times, landing on her butt and laughing good-naturedly. Her laugh reminded me of wind chimes.

Thankfully, I didn't have a lot of stuff, so it didn't take long. We dumped them in my room, and Clary reminded me of our night out with Alec and some of her friends. I thanked her again profusely for the house, and Clary blushed, turning red. It was adorable.

I took a quick shower and got ready for wherever we were going. I always wore a fitted white or black shirt wherever I went out (besides work), so I slipped one on and idly waited in the kitchen for Clary to come down, figuring it would take at least an hour. However, she had actually beaten me there. I must've looked surprised, because she asked me if I was constipated. I laughed.

"I'm honestly just shocked that it took you like, ten minutes to get ready. Most girls I've known took at least 30 minutes to take a shower. Then they start getting their clothes and makeup on, which takes another 3 hours or so." I explained.

Clary laughed. It was a lovely noise, and I wished I could record it so I could keep it with me and replay it whenever I needed to feel good. But she soon stopped, and I asked her why we were still here. Clary opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Her face lit up and I didn't know who could have made her feel that way. It was probably only her friends, but I felt jealousy growing in the pit of my stomach.

Swallowing, I watched as Clary made her way over to the door. It opened, with the person on the other side immediately grabbing at Clary and pulling her in for a kiss. I practically ran towards the door and shoved the guy off of her. He was pretty built, in a leaner way, and had white blond hair that I guess made him attractive.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked him, practically growling.

"Jace, it's okay." Clary said from (now) behind me. She yanked my arm back. "This is Sebastian, my boyfriend."

I think I almost threw up.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please let me know by reviewing. Even then, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read this story. So far, I've gotten over a thousand reviews. Isn't that crazy?**

 **Also, I'm starting another story. I won't abandon this one though, don't worry. Please just check it out when I publish it, I think I may call it Dancing on Eggshells.**

 **And last, but not least, I am SO sorry for not updating ALL week and then giving you a half chapter, but I figured it would be better to have a small chapter than to have to wait for a while more... I'm SO sorry. I hope the drama in this makes up for the time I haven't reviewed.**

 **One more thing! I'm stupid, I forgot about it before-I need a name for an OC! She has to be capable of being classy, but also sexy and slutty at the same time. Weird, right? But let me know if you have a good name in mind**

 **For everyone who writes a review, I will PM them a preview of the next chapter. And, one more thing (I know I'm stupid :P) Alec and Jace are not related to Izzy in this. Izzy's parents will be revealed later on, but it's not Robert and Maryse. And I guess it finally makes sense why Clary wasn't as attracted to Jace as he was to her, cause she already had a boyfriend. I guess we've go to see if it changes?**

 **Okay, so you guys probably want me to shut the fuck up now, cause I'm straight up rambling, so, adios! (That's the only spanish I know. Is that even Spanish? No idea. Oh wait. Is amigos spanish?)**

 **Live long and prosper,**

 **Will**


	6. Chapter 6

_Clary POV_

When I introduced Jace to Sebastian, Jace looked like he had been punched in the gut. Maybe because of how awkward it was? I had no idea why he looked ready to puke on Sebastian. I mean, he did just push Seb away in the middle of our kiss. Even though I was a CEO, there had never been a tension in the room this awkward, so I kind of grabbed Sebastian's hand and started walking toward his car, Jace following us.

None of us really said anything to each other on the drive to Pandemonium, a club for higher-end people. You wouldn't find a lot of slutty people there usually, because it was higher end, but it has happened before. Since I hate normal clubs, and Izzy forces me to go to them, we settled on a compromise a while back: we would go to Pandemonium every Friday together, and I wouldn't have to go to a normal club.

This was awesome because Pandemonium was a fun place. It worked differently, though. There was a $100 entrance fee, but you got unlimited alcohol. It was like an all you can eat buffet, except for adults. Insert eyebrow wiggle. The place wasn't sleazy, either. There weren't any guys forcing themselves on girls or people smoking in the corners. I loved my Friday nights.

But this, this was plain awkward. What the hell was I supposed to do? I'm not sure what Jace's problem was, and Sebastian had been a little territorial, putting his arm around my waist and kissing me in front of Jace, several times. Seb had done it before, of course, but it seemed like he was doing it right now to prove a point to Jace. Why, though? I had no idea what their problem was with each other.

We got out of the car, Sebastian pecking me on the lips once again. It was weird, but not as weird as the pointed look he gave Jace afterwards. Seb grabbed my hand and pulled me into the club, not giving a backward glance as to whether Jace was following. I tried to look over my shoulder, but we had already reached the club and were looking for Izzy and the others. Since we didn't see them, Seb and I found a small, empty white table, with a delicate white rose on top, and set our stuff down on there. Seb sat down next to me, laying his hand on my knee and smiling at me. It was weird.

Jace had caught up by then, looking somewhat disgusted. At what? Maybe he wasn't used to this kind of club. He probably was expecting something else. I guess that was it. He sat down at the farthest possible spot at the table, trying to hide the frown on his face by holding the phone in his hands higher. His face was lit up from the screen, and I couldn't help but admire his features. He had a strong jaw, prominent cheekbones, sparkling and mischievous eyes, and golden hair that could have been the same color as honey. I involuntarily let out a small sigh while looking in his direction.

When I turned back to Sebastian, wanting to ask him where Izzy, Alec, and Simon were, I was met with a frown. What was up with these two? Did they wear the same clothes or something? They had barely talked to each other, so I didn't really understand what the problem was.

Thankfully, we were saved by Izzy and Simon's arrival. I stood up and introduced them to Jace, while he nodded politely. By that time, Alec had joined as well, and Seb found out that Alec was an adoptive brother to Jace. It was obvious he was confused, as he liked Alec so much and obviously not Jace.

Izzy surveyed the scene, amused, with one arm linked into Simon's. Their clothes matched a bit, nothing obvious, but subtle instead. Izzy was wearing a black halter dress with red stripes, and Simon was wearing a maroonish sweater with black pants. They were adorable together. They were probably one of my biggest ships.

I sighed. The next couple weeks were bound to be confusing and complicated. I didn't think Sebastian actually knew that Jace was living with me, he probably just thought he had been over to go over meetings for the next day or something. Why was this so complicated? And then, it would be even more awkward for Jace, because Alec was Seb's best friend. Seb would probably be pretty jealous that Jace had stolen his friend from him. Top all of that off with the huge event we were having in Paris in two weeks that I still had to prepare for, and I was completely fucked.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Please don't come at me with pitchforks! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! But, do you like the chapter? If willing, please let me know by reviewing!**

 **Also, do you like the fact that Clary is so oblivious? I kinda think it's cute.**

 **And one more thing- I published Dancing on Eggshells, so PLEASE check that out, as I have huge (awesome) plans for that story and will update it soon. That story will be more of a physical relationship, while this one will be a bit more balanced. So if you're interested, read it!**

 **And to the people I PM'd- thank you so much! Love you guys!**

 **~ Will**


	7. Chapter 7

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so much! You're the reason I continue writing. Well, that, and Clace. And Malec. And Sizzy. Yeah.**

 **Guest- Thanks for correcting my mistake! (Yes, I'm stupid. And somewhat insane. :P)**

 **TMIShips4Life- I love your name. And thanks for supporting this since it started. :D**

 **Catastrophicmind- Veronica it is. You'll see her soon enough. *cough* maybe next chapter *cough***

 **TMIFan- I couldn't agree more. But I don't think you'll hate Sebastard/Sebitchtion/Sebfucktard that much in this story. I'm trying to make him understandable.**

 **To my other reviewers: love you guys.**

* * *

Clary POV

Needless to say, the situation was incredibly awkward. As Sebastian dropped me off, he gave me an unusually long goodbye kiss, and told me to stay safe. By now, I had somewhat figured out what was going on. Was Seb...jealous? It was a weird, foreign idea, but I supposed it could have been a wasn't the type to get jealous, but I suppose the fact that I wouldn't just be spending the majority of my day with Jace but living with him as well may have been too much for any boyfriend to handle. Hell, I don't know if I'd be able to stay as calm about it as Seb had done if he started living with a female assistant of his. At least Seb had been subtle about his dislike for the situation.

I sighed. Jace was acting extremely awkward now, giving both me and Seb a swift nod before heading to his room and shutting the door loudly. I gave Jace the benefit of the doubt and decided that he might just have had a busy day, even though I doubted it. And the thing was, even though I understood how Seb may have reacted, I didn't understand Jace. Why was he angry with Sebastian? I sighed again. Why was life so complicated?

I let my mind relax as I thought about tomorrow's schedule. I think I had a photoshoot planned, so that would be a welcome break from the usual grind of working as a CEO and the endless meetings that made time stretch for eternity. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job, but it gets annoying to watch wrinkly old men tell you that they think whatever you're doing is wrong, and look down on you just because you're female. Was it Fortune or Time that the photoshoot was for? I couldn't remember.

I let myself completely relax on the couch, where I had lay down after Seb had left and Jace had gloomily stomped off to my room. After a minute, though, I got up and walked over to my room, locking the door behind me. As nice as Jace seemed, I didn't completely trust him yet.

Jace POV

Needless to say, the situation was incredibly awkward. After Clary and Sebastian got up and started dancing, I just slumped over and texted my friends about the move. One of my old friends said she'd be visiting the town soon, and was wondering if she could stay the night. I'd have to ask Clary about that, but maybe when she wasn't being dragged around by her ass of a boyfriend. Sure, you had to recognize that the guy was handsome by definition. Chiseled jaw, cheeky smile, swept hair. But he didn't seem very smart, or talkative, and I thought Clary would prefer a relationship based on not just physical traits but also intellect as well. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed.

This, along with the fact that Alec was sucking face with his boyfriend Magnus, made me feel generally pretty awkward. While I was able to have a decent conversation with Simon, it was a short one as Izzy quickly dragged him to the dance floor.

When we got home, Sebastian gave Clary a lingering kiss and I figured it was my time to go. I nodded, and went to my room, closing the door in a way that I thought was gentle, until I heard it slam behind me. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it, falling onto my face. I didn't bother to settle in comfortably, as I fell asleep at the end of the bed. Today had been a long day.

Sebastian POV

Seeing Clary living with a guy that hot (I acknowledge it, doesn't make me interested in him) was upsetting. I hope she understood, but she can be way too oblivious at times. I suppose it's the thick skin she's developed after dealing with all the shit from people who originally thought she couldn't be a CEO.

Here's the thing about my relationship with Clary: it seems unfair. I'm just a barista at Starbucks, and she's a fucking CEO whose daily income is almost unimaginable. She's beautiful, smart, and has the best sense of style ever. (I mean, not many people even know what a DS Survolt is. She OWNS one.) I sometimes feel uncomfortable, because I feel like I don't contribute anything to the relationship. I'm not smart, funny, or even make a comparable income. Though I hate to admit it, I doubt our relationship will last long. But, Clary's forcing me to try this marketing job at her company that she thinks I'll be good for. I'm starting in about two weeks, so this may be my "lucky break" to be even somewhat comparable to Clary.

* * *

 **So...what do you think? If you are willing, please let me know what you think below.**

 **Also, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been able to update in practically forever, but I try. Sorry once again.**

 **And two things, relating to the story:**

 **1\. I planted a tiny seed which I hope you've seen that's going to make Clary jealous soon.**

 **2\. Seb's not going to be a complete dick in this story. He's actually going to be a reasonable boyfriend.**

 **~Will**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewers! :D**

 **Booklover782-** Yep, Seb is pretty nice in this fanfiction. But I'll try to show why he isn't better than Jace in the future chapters. He isn't too much of an ass in this, don't worry. And he gets his happy ever after, too.

 **Rizura-** Maybe. *wink*

 **Tmifan-** Also a maybe. *wink wink*

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I groaned as I heard the familiar chime of my alarm clock going off, mocking me with it's pathetic bird noises and chirping. I really had to change the alarm noise one day. I sighed, patting down my hair and slowly trudging to the bathroom. A couple minutes later, after a refreshing shower and an attempt to tame my unruly hair, I walked over to the kitchen to drink a cup of coffee.

Ah, coffee. Where would I be without your blissful fragrance, your smooth texture... perhaps the sleep deprivation really was catching up on me. As I made my coffee, tapping the marble floors with my feet and humming a song, I realized that I should probably check in on Jace. Especially since the jet lag would probably make him hit the snooze button a couple of times.

I walked over to Jace's room, knocking twice before entering after there was no reply. As I looked around the room, I saw him still asleep, lying on the bed diagonally to fit his larger frame better. His expression was soft, but his features were pronounced, sharp cheekbones and a structured jaw whose purpose seemed to be making my stomach turn. I tip toed closer to him, trying to see if I was even partially awake. Sensing nothing, I started to lightly shake Jace by the arm, whispering his name softly. What I wasn't expecting, though, was him grabbing my wrist and yanking me down so I was lying on top of him. He was still asleep, and so I tried to pull away, squirming and yelling at him.

His eyes finally opened, and I was staring into deep pools of sky blue. His body had tensed initially, then relaxed, seeing it was me. Shouldn't it have been the other way? Jace's eyes finally cleared of sleepiness and seemed to realize the awkward position we were in. His face tightened, and he placed his hand on my back and pushed me so that I could stand up.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready. I think it's the jet lag." He refused to look at my face as he walked to the restroom. I stood there, stunned at what had just happened, blushing beet red myself. I probably blended in with my hair. I sighed and brushed myself off, only taking a couple sips of the already cold coffee.

 **Jace POV**  
I was floating through my sleep induced state when I felt a small, soft hand rubbing my arm. Thinking it was part of the odd yet interesting dream I was having about Clary, I grabbed her wrist and twisted her so she was laying on top of me. But something was off. Her hand was too soft, warm, small, and absurdly realistic. And so was her body. Sleep broken, I opened my eyes to find two pairs of bright green eyes peering back at me with an unreadable expression. _Clary's eyes? I thought I was awake..?_ Shit. This was real life. Clary was on top of me, and now I realized that she was requesting to be released. I pushed her up and apologized, attempting to fix my hair as I talked to her. She was gawking at me, probably weirded out, so I rushed to the restroom.

This job would be harder than I thought.

A short time later, I got out of the restroom to find her sipping coffee with a blank, shifting expression on her face. I coughed slightly, letting her know I was there.

My plan was simple: pretend like this morning never happened. She was dating someone, after all. I'd just go about pretending like she was the most fucking amazing woman I'd ever met.

I just hoped it would work.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I had a bunch of work, and I'm traveling a bit from now on. I'll try to update when I can, though!**

 **Hope you like the chapter! I decided not to introduce the object of Clary's jealousy in this chapter, and wanted to keep it short and simple. Hope you liked it. :P**

 **1\. I've decided to heavily change the story's plot line, so things may be a little different than how I planned them to be. If you see things in previous chapters that doesn't add up to what comes up in the future, please let me know!**

 **2\. Please review. It makes me really happy when you guys do.**

 **3\. Dancing on eggshells-To those of you who are reading that fanfic, rest assured- I will post soon. I'm just concerned about the details, like age and stuff. I know I suck. I'll try to post soon.**

 **4\. Allieanna- I think you might be happy with one object that changes their relationship a lot. *cough* DS Survolt *cough***

 **5\. Also, turns out I've gotten around 4,000 views and that made me super happy. :D**

 **Last but not least, you guys are amazing, and disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **~Will**


	9. Author

**Hi everyone!**

 **Updates next week! I am so sorry for leaving the story on a standstill for so long! (And warning - I may change the plot a little from what it was going to be)**

 **Will**


	10. Chapter 9

**OOokay. So, yeah. I know what I said in my last update. I'm sorry-but here's a short chapter which I was going to delay till this weekend, so enjoy!**

 **Jace POV**

I really wish I could have erased the events of this morning from my mind. But what had happened had happened. The best way to survive this situation would be to pretend like it wasn't anything out of the blue. I got dressed and went over to the main kitchen for breakfast, as I hadn't stocked my own mini-kitchen yet. Clary stood there, sipping whatever ominously dark liquid which was in a painfully bright orange mug. It was practically fluorescent.

"You know, Clary, I know that everyone thinks you're a godly because of everything you've done, but you don't have to hold up the sun to prove us right." I said, walking in, hoping to come off casual.

Clary snorted. "Good one, Jace, but we've got a tight schedule. We've got an interview with Fortune and then a photoshoot, so I've got to prep in the car. Would you mind driving?"

I sighed, but perked up immediately. Clary was examining my face after asking me the question-must be a CEO thing, trying to figure out what people feel about things-and noticed the immediate change in moods. She quirked an eyebrow up.

"So...for this meeting today...do I get to drive one of your cars?" I asked mischievously.

Clary started laughing, and motioned me towards the garage. The beautiful, amazing garage. Could I be in a relationship with her garage? Would I get fired for that? I continued to salivate at the her garage, until she started ranting about being late.

I guess that was a pet peeve of hers. Alright. I could deal with that.

We got into the Ford, it was a white Sports Wrangler, and the car even smelled new. I was in heaven. Throughout the ride, Clary played a podcast while preparing for her interview, claiming that her brain could work on two things at a time without compensating on either of them. (I doubted that, so I quizzed her on what the podcast was about. She gave me all the correct answers and then told me to shut up.) After arriving at another pretty building, something I was definitely was getting used to, Clary took a deep breath in and gave me a shaky smile.

"Do you think I look okay?" she asked nervously, taking out a mirror to make sure her hair hadn't gotten messed up.

"I think you always look stunning." I replied quickly. I winced. That was way too much. Way to be obvious, Jace. Thankfully, Clary didn't notice in all of her anxiousness.

She hopped out of the car and started walking, but the pace she was doing it at made it look like she was sprinting. I jumped out of the car and had to run to catch up to her. For someone who was that much shorter than me, I was surprised her strides were so big. I quickly settled into a reasonably pace, though my legs definitely felt the burn. The next few minutes were a blur as we were greeted by an employee of Fortune (apparently an executive, but I just read it off of his nametag) and were escorted by them to another room, where Clary was asked to pick her favorite dress off of a rack. Around twenty people flitted around her, making sure the measurements for the clothing were right. In the end, Clary went with a black sheath dress with a blazer and a silver necklace. When she came out of the fitting room, I realized something. My "crush" was more than that. I actually liked Clary Fray, CEO of one of the largest companies in the world. Oh, yeah. She was also in a relationship already.

Was I fucked? Haha, yeah.

 **And it's over! Hope you guys liked it, if you're willing, please review, as the wonderful readers that you are. It's very encouraging and interesting to read reviews-I'm biased as a writer. Also, side note: Izzy is not related to Alec or Jace. Yeah, I know it was weird, but I figured it would make more sense in the grand scheme of things.**

 **Upcoming things:**

 **-In the first couple chapters I talked about Magnus and an upcoming party. That might come up soon.**

 **-You should note that "two weeks" is a very important time: Seb is starting his job in the marketing department, and Jace and Clary have to go to Paris at the same time.**

 **-Although I didn't want to make Sebastian an utter asshole-I felt that Clary wouldn't every date him then, I made him a good guy. For now. Don't worry, I won't make Sebastian a godly angel that you guys feel sad about when doomsday occurs. (Laughs evilly)**

 **\- Jace's "friend" has been put off a bit. Why? Because I don't think Clary would actually be jealous at this point. Or at least, not seriously jealous.**

 **Aaaand last thing. I reread this fanfic because it had been so long since I had last written that I couldn't remember all the details. In doing that, though, I realized it was definitely lacking on the comedy. Let me know what you think-reviews are very helpful.**

 **You guys are great.**

 **~Will**


	11. Chapter 10

**Clary POV**

The photoshoot went well. Wearing a black sheath dress that was tailored for me, I felt a lot more confident standing in front of the camera- and I think it showed. Since the overall vibe that my company has is playful and fun, they wanted a photo which showed the same thing. My hair was curled into perfect ringlets, and they rubbed oil onto my skin. I smelled a bit like strawberries by the end of all of it. After smiling and posing in front of the camera, I noticed that Jace was watching me, and very obviously, too. As I made the realization, I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks and had an epiphany: did he like me? It would definitely explain his mood when we had gone to Pandemonium, and maybe that was why Sebastian was overly possessive that day. The real question now was, did I like him?

The pesky thought kept popping into my mind, even though I kept reminding myself that I was in a committed relationship with Sebastian. Admittedly, it had only been a couple months, but I felt disloyal for even having the idea.

A bright flash jolted me out of my thoughts. The camera captured my face in a slightly dreamy and happy moment, resulting in the camera-man to say that it was "exquisite!" and to tell me I was free to go to my interview. We had made good time. It was only 11 o'clock. The interview would take an hour, max, and then I figured I could get a much needed break at home. Maybe do a little swimming. Oooh swimming. I imagined Jace's toned body as he did laps across the pool…

Focus, Clary.

I gave the photographer a bright smile while he continued to exclaim that I could have been a model myself, leaving me blushing, and gathered up my things, pulling Jace along with me to the next room, which had been told was where I would be interviewed. I had to leave Jace outside, because he was honestly really distracting, with his molten golden eyes that managed to warm me up, and walked in myself.

The interview had gone excellently. And, the best thing was that it was only 11:45. I would have the entire day to go home and relax. Jace was more relaxed, too. I think my stress was rubbing off on him, so to make up for that, I tried to get to know more about him. It turned out that he had gone to an Ivy League, and had graduated at the top of his class, all the while doing an internship for a clothing company called Aniston's. The name sounded familiar and I made a note to look it up.

We arrived back home in no time, with me pretending like the speed limit didn't exist and taking my car to the fastest it could possibly have gone. Jace didn't seemed to be prepared for it, looking shocked, but he relaxed after he realized I wouldn't crash. We talked more, and honestly, it felt good. I hadn't had a decent intellectual conversation with a close friend in forever. While Sebastian was sweet and definitely a good person who I could rely on, Jace was someone who I could imagine talking to every single day the rest of my life. It was an odd thought, but it made me feel...safe. Jace made me feel safe.

Parking the car back in the garage, I grabbed Jace's hand pulled him along with me, taking note of the reassuring feeling I felt when I weaved my fingers through his, his hands warming mine.

We had reached the destination. It was the spa room, a favorite of mine. The air smelled pure, sweet, and clean, instantly relaxing the muscles. The soft wood flooring and the Japanese style in the room made it feel calming.

"What is this place?" Jace asked, eyes wide.

I smirked. Deep down, I knew I had ulterior motives for bringing him here. The first was to see if I actually felt attraction towards Jace, and the second was to get a back massage-my shoulder was killing me.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I loved the feeling of Clary's small, cool fingers in my hand, wrapped around my fingers. It was taking all of my self control not to push her up against the wall and kiss her, the way I wished I could have done this morning, when I felt her small, beautiful, strong body pressed up against mine.

Her eyes had a beautiful gleam in them that I couldn't help but admire. I hesitated before tucking in a stray curl from her ponytail behind her ear, leading her to look back at me and reward me with a shy smile. Clary tugged me further along the hallway, and the warmth in the air made my muscles relax.

She turned towards me, and I had a moment. The cheesy rom-com style moments, where time slows down and you can see nothing else but her, with sparkling emerald eyes and fiery red hair to match her beautiful, smart, vibrant personality. If I had been denying it to myself in the past-I was utterly in love with her.

She lead me to a massage chair, which after giving me a sly grin, she urged me to get on. Swinging my legs up onto it, I lay on my frontside.

"Bit of an odd thing to say, but it might just help if you take your shirt off, Jace."

Ah. She was actually going to give me a massage. I twisted around, and pulled my shirt off, winking at her and sticking my tongue out with more bravado than I actually had.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I hadn't meant to ask him to take his shirt off. It just kind of happened.

Was it possible to just turn into a puddle on the spot?

* * *

 **10, 339 views? I internally wept tears of joy at that. Also, huge thanks to all of my reviewers!**

 **So, I originally had this story posted in the "M" rating, because of the cursing, but I don't think the language is very strong, so I bumped it down to "T". However, this story might go back up to "M" due to events that occur in later chapters. *wink wink***

 **If you feel like Clary is pretty much cheating on Sebastian, she is technically cheating on him emotionally, but she's just testing out what she feels for Jace.**

 **Aaaand more fun in the next chapter, where we learn more about Jace and that he's hiding something _pretty_ big from Clary. (cue dramatic music)**

 **Till then,**

 **~Will**


	12. Chapter 11

Clary POV

I gulped. Jace lay on the massage chair in front of me, his back naked and exposed. I took a second to admire the light smattering of golden flecks along its surface. I blushed a cherry red once I realized what I had been doing, thanking the universe for Jace's inability to see me because of him being face down on the massage chair. Another gulp. I grabbed the oil from a nearby shelf and poured some onto my hands, taking a deep breath once more.

I put my hands on Jace's back and started rubbing out circles on his upper back. I could no longer deny it; I was extremely attracted to him. I knew because of the shiver I was feeling run down my spine, the sparks I felt touching him, and the way I wanted to keep touching him. It was so much more than what I felt with Sebastian. In comparison to Jace, though, I wondered. Did I even feel anything with Sebastian? Maybe this was a bad idea. Seb hadn't done anything wrong, and it would be completely unfair to break up with him since I was fine with him before. Right? I sighed. I was worrying too much. I was ruining the moment I had, and cleared my mind before continuing to massage the oil into Jace's beautifully tanned skin, which was now literally glowing due to the oil.

I continued like that for several more minutes, with a smile on my face whenever Jace moaned as I eased out the tension in his muscles. Once the oil was completely rubbed in and his muscles were sufficiently loose, I tapped him on the shoulder and told him that it was over. He didn't reply, so I tapped him once more. I was met with a snore.

Chuckling, I cleaned my hands with hand sanitizer and was about to leave the room when I saw his shirt had gotten some oil on it. Since the oil was a special brand, I knew it would stain if I let it sit in the shirt for longer, so I took it to my room with me to wash out. I washed the stain out in the private kitchenette sink in my room, when I felt a wave of drowsiness. I decided to take a short nap, as I had taken the rest of the day off. I left the shirt in the kitchen and went to go lie down, forgetting to set an alarm.

I awoke to the sound of banging plates and cupboards being opened and closed. I felt a little groggy, but also really good. I hadn't taken a nap in at least a year, I hardly had any time. I made sure I looked decent before going to the kitchen to see what the commotion was for.

Jace was in the kitchen, shirtless. He probably hadn't realized I was up and figured it was okay to get a quick snack before he got dressed. Or maybe he hadn't realized that I had taken his shirt. Ugh. I'd have to explain that to him.

I made a polite cough to get his attention. He turned towards me slowly, eyes wide and mouth chewing on what seemed to be a chocolate cookie, judging from the jar that was full to the brim of the delectable sweets that was in his hands. I snorted. It was a funny picture: a golden god, chiseled to perfection, his mouth stuffed with cookies and eyes wide at the possibility of being caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Well, your shirt is up in my room." I said, hoping that I wouldn't sound awkward, but failing undoubtedly.

"Mmmhngh" Jace sounded out with his throat because his mouth was full. It was somehow hilariously adorable.

"Clary? Why the hell would Jace be walking around partially naked? And why are his clothes in your room?!" Sebastian stormed into the kitchen. I hadn't even heard him come in.

Shit.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know it's a short chapter, but I felt it was an important one and wanted to write something over the weekend. I'll try to update again soon. What do you guys think Sebastian is going to do? And how will Clary act on her feelings with Jace? All this and more ;P in the next update.**

 **To the lovely reviewer "Debra Williams" - I squealed myself when I read that review. I literally couldn't stop smiling for ten minutes. I only stopped smiling because I stubbed my toe. :(**

 **Aaaand it's a wrap! If you're willing, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, and what you think will change in the future. Believe it or not, it's actually pretty useful. If you don't want to review, PM me instead.**

 **Last thing! I started a cheesy romance story on Wattpad called The Orphital-it's my first story on there! Please check it out!**

 **~Will**


	13. Chapter 12

**Kiera2002- He he he you'll see. But if you think Seb is just going to completely disappear, you're in for a surprise. :)**

 **Agentfandoms74- Definitely. But this chapter gets even worse.**

 **Debra Williams- I absolutely loathe stubbing my toe. Also, your reviews make me smile. But Jace falling asleep was kinda essential to the whole Seb situation, cause otherwise he could have taken care of washing the stain out of his shirt. I think you might enjoy this chapter.**

 **msgoldeneyes- You have an interesting profile pic. And don't worry, there will be.**

 **RavenclarWritr- You'll see. *wink***

 **vimto474-Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it. And here you go!**

 **To my guest reviewers, I can't reply to you, but thank you so much for reviewing! It encourages me to write more. :)**

* * *

Clary POV

Sebastian looked epically pissed.

I knew he had every right to; if I walked into his house and saw a beautifully sculpted girl prancing around in only a bra, I would have to purchase some throwing knives, maybe learn archery. Or I could take after Wonder Woman, look hot as fuck but kicking ass at the same time. That was a good movie. Her hair was perfect, rolling off being her shoulders in obsidian waves. You had to admit, Gal Gadot was absolutely stunning.

"-ary? Clary!" Sebastian growled, waving his hand frustratedly over my face. I opened my mouth to explain what had been going on, but he beat me to it. "Care to inform me why your 'personal assistant' feels the need to be partially nude? What exactly does he assist you with, in fact? Things in the bedroom? You haven't allowed me in there, but I guess maybe golden boy is."

I blinked, processing what he was saying. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I had only ever seen a soft, caring side to Seb. It was really the main thing that made me attracted to him. After my father had abused me the entirety of my childhood, I had taken it safe: only dated guys that were extremely sweet so that I would avoid anyone who could ever have the potential to become who my father was. But now I realized something. Either Seb had actually not been a nice guy in the first place, or he was one of the guys who was generally nice but then "snapped" and let all hell break loose. And then I realized something else. The fact that even though Seb was extremely angry I was able to daydream about Gal Gadot showed how little I actually may have given a fuck about him.

Note the past tense. Given a fuck. Because now I was pissed. And you don't get to fuck with this bitch.

"Listen, Sebastian. I was more than willing to give you a fucking explanation. But now you can go fuck yourself. Literally, go fuck yourself. Cut your dick off and shove it up your ass-oh, but wait, there's a stick up there already. It's gonna be tough, isn't it? Cause I don't know what the fuck your problem is. Jumping to accusations is something I will never, ever want in a relationship because you know what it shows? It shows that you don't trust me. If you trusted me, maybe you would still be pissed, but you would at least give me a chance to explain what was going on instead of saying that I was cheating on you. Fuck, I thought you were a good person. Shows how much of a fucking deceptive liar you are. You know I have a sore point about that, and yet you had the fucking nerve…" I spat, putting all of my anger and misery into those words.

Suddenly, Jace moved to my side.

"Get out." he growled towards Sebastian, his golden eyes turning a dangerous shade.

Sebastian threw his head back and started laughing. "Yeah, his actions just now really convinced me, you little bitch." He sneered, but continued standing there in the kitchen.

I felt really nauseous and queasy. I felt faint, with flashbacks of the years of abuse I suffered through my father's hands. I felt my energy leaving me, as well. I wanted to lie down. I felt myself swaying from side to side, threatening to fall.

Jace spoke again next to me, his voice sounding deadly. "I don't think you heard me the first time. I'll say it again. Get. The. Fuck. Out." He walked over to Sebastian and practically dragged him by his shirt to the door, where he shoved him out and slammed the door shut. He immediately rushed back over to my side, his expression soft. He lifted me up and carried me back to my bedroom bridal style, laying me down in my bed and tucking the blankets in around me. He might have thought I was asleep, because he gave me a small kiss to the forehead and started to leave the room.

"Jace," I murmured. "Stay. Please."

He turned towards me slowly, with a small smile on his face and joined me in bed.

Jace POV

When Clary asked me to stay with her, I internally started laughing. If the situation wasn't so damn serious, I would be rolling on the floor with laughter. I just knew my life was part of some weird ass romantic fanfiction story. But I tried to keep my face calm while walking over to the other side of the bed.

I snuggled in with her, holding her close in an effort to make her feel safe and comforted. Something had broken within her during her argument with Sebastian, I had seen it in her eyes when he had called her a bitch-something I wanted to kill him for. But for now, I held her between my arms, smiling at the beautiful girl lying next to me.

* * *

 **Aaand it's a wrap! Short chapter again, but I've been kinda busy lately and didn't want to keep you guys on a cliffhanger. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Now, one thing: some of you will be confused as to why Sebastian the "nice guy" turned into an utter asshole in one chapter. Don't worry-his actions will be explained from his viewpoint, probably, in the next chapter. And Clary has learned that Jace is a great cuddler. :)**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **Why did Seb do what he did?**

 **Will Seb be completely out of the picture now?**

 **Will Seb try to apologize to Clary?**

 **What will Jace and Clary's relationship now be like?**

 **Will Clary regret her actions in the morning?**

 **And what will Clary learn about Jace and his past?**

 **That's all for today, my lovely readers. Till next time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are not pissed at me. Clary's background will also be explained, if you caught the hints about abuse as a child, and Seb's actions, although very weird for his character, are not without explanation. Also, I know you guys want Clace to happen, and fast, but just know that I plan on having a couple of problems in their path.**

 **Till next time!**

 **~Will**


End file.
